


Fancam

by Lichtstrahl



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: 2 park, 99z, Crack, Established Relationship, Fluff, I love 2park, Kangaroo, M/M, Mentioned Bae Jinyoung, Ongniel, Pink sausage, Triple position, and his snaggletooth, dont blame me, failed attempt at crack, fancam, i made this because woojin looks so good in that perf okay, im smitten to park woojin, this sucks because i havent been writing in a long time, wanna one - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 15:58:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15755007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lichtstrahl/pseuds/Lichtstrahl
Summary: Triple position's Woojin's kangaroo stage's fancam





	Fancam

When Jisung decides to pay the other apartment room a visit, he never expected to see Jihoon in the living room, watching a video on his laptop while clutching onto his chest.

“Hoon?” He calls out loud and succeeds in grabbing the 99 liner's attention.

Jihoon looks at him, pretty eyes big and cheeks pink.

“Are you sick? Your face is flushed.” Jisung asks, worriedly as he walk toward the boy.

“No- I-” Jihoon couldn't seem to form a word and Jisung has finally gotten a good look on what's the boy watching.

Woojin's fancam of the Kangaroo's stage.

_ What.. _

“I- he-” Jihoon seems to be in verge of tears as he looks back and forth Jisung and the laptop.

“Jihoon, calm down and tell me what's up.” Jisung takes a seat on the sofa, hand going to caress Jihoon's hair.

Jisung prepare himself for whatever that might come from the younger's lips, ready to comfort or even join him in tears if it's a serious matter. Jihoon stretches his arms out and Jisung welcomes him in the embrace.

“Woojin- he-”

“What? Did you guys fight?”

Jihoon shakes his head no.

“Then what's it? Tell me.” Jisung is getting frustrated with all these stallings.

“Hyung, he's so beautiful, goddammit!” 

_ Huh? _

“He looks so good and cute and perfect on that stage and my heart hurts. I love him so goddamn much, what should I do?”

_ What? _

Jisung pushes Jihoon away, looking at him with a pokerface. “What?” He finally voices out.

“I told you, he looks so fine in that performance and my heart can't take this all and then I realize I love him so fucking much.”

Jisung doesn't even mention the curse Jihoon uses as he stand up abruptly, the young one looking at him in confusion. “I can't believe you just wasted my precious time!”

“What are you saying!? Here I am, sharing you my deepest feeling and you say I'm wasting your time?” Jihoon argues. “You're supposed to give me an advice on how to deal with my overflowing love towards my fellow bandmate! And help me search for solution that will satisfy both my wants and longing yet won't damage the group's reputation! What kind of mom are you!?”

“Oh, Jihoonie, my baby, stop your drama! PARK WOOJIN'S YOUR FREAKING BOYFRIEND!”

 

“What's with me being Jihoon's boyfriend?” The boy in question finally appears, looking just as fine with his tank top and messy bed hair - according to Jihoon.

“You see, your boyfriend here is a step away from turning crazy.” Jisung starts. “He looked like he was going to cry so I thought something serious is happening but turns out he's just watching your fancam and fanboying over YOU and then he starts being all dramatic acting like he's having secret huge crush on you when in reality you guys are DATING. God I can't deal with this, I'm going back. Come over if any of you guys want lunch.” And with that he disappears from the apartment.

 

That leaves the couple alone, who are currently holding a silent staring contest.

 

“So?” Woojin starts with a smirk.

Jihoon sighs in defeat. “I can't help it, okay.” He mumbles, with his signature pout and he watches carefully as Woojin makes his way to where he is. “The concept fits you so annoyingly well and not to mention all that smiles you flaunted is doing things to my weak heart.”

Woojin's smirk turns into a shit-eating grin when he arrives in front of Jihoon and he pulls the older into a big hug. “I think the world is ending, for Jihoonie to admit things like that out loud.” He laughs.

Jihoon glares at the back of his head. “I think I should take back my words.” 

“You can't do that.” Woojin pulls away, still grinning as he leans in.

Noticing the decreasing distance, Jihoon let his eyes flutter shut; expecting the kiss which doesn't seem to be coming anytime soon. That makes him blink his eyes open again and he feels his face heat up when he notices Woojin is staring at him so intensely. “W-What? If you want to kiss me then do it.”

“Hm? Where did you get the idea I want to kiss you?” Woojin says, his tone light and teasing.

“Then get away from me.” Jihoon says, but making no move to push Woojin away from him.

The younger's smile finds its way back to his lips and with a hand, he grabs a hold of Jihoon's chin and next thing Jihoon know is their lips are connected.

Jihoon sighs to the kiss, closing his eyes as he push harder against Woojin who gives up control and let Jihoon dominate.

Woojin feels Jihoon climbing up to his lap and he lets Jihoon do as he pleases. He opens his mouth when Jihoon asks him to, turns his head so they could deepen the kiss, holds onto Jihoon's hips to keep his balance.

And right then, everything is perfect.

 

Until..

 

“MY EYES!”

The two of them breaks away in surprise and Jihoon, head coming to rest at Woojin's shoulder, looks at Daehwi who's covering his eyes, with disinterest.

“Don't act all innocent, Hwi. As if you haven't done things with Jinyoung.” Woojin states, not sparing his labelmate a glance as he cradles Jihoon.

“At least we did it privately!” Daehwi protests as he stomps his way to the door. “I'm going over to the hyungs’. Please do not taint the sofa!”

“Ongniel did that already.” Jihoon shrugs.

“Aurgh! Don't remind me of that! You are all so gross, I swear! Let's go, Jinyoung-hyung!”

 

Once again, after the door slams shut they are left alone for the second time.

“So.. should we continue things in the sofa to spite Daehwi? Or should we go to our room? Or go to the other apartment for some food?” Woojin list out the options.

“I say yes to food.” Jihoon smiles, getting off Woojin.

“Same here.”

With that, hand in hand, they walk out the room and to the 9th floor.

 

At that time, the door to Ongniel's room opened and Ong Seongwoo pokes his head out. 

“They're still there?” Daniel asks, joining the older in peeking.

“Nope, coast is clear. Finally!” Seongwoo cries out of joy. “I'm starving!”

“Same here! They should be considerate the next time they make out in public! How awkward will it be if we come out and see them kissing and then say : sorry we just need some food, please continue.” The younger rants and Seongwoo nods in agreement.

“Well whatever, let's go. We won't be getting anything if we don't hurry!”

 

**Author's Note:**

> 2018.08.21  
> My first ever work in this fandom, so excuse the ooc ness


End file.
